I claim the priority of my co-pending Irish national application, serial no. S99 0462, filed Jun. 3, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination portable work lights and accessories, and in particular, to those suitable for use on building and construction sites.
2. Background of the Art
Working tradesmen including electricians, plumbers, carpenters, masons, dry-wallers, plasterers, ceiling installers, painters, and many others need task and general illumination at job sites, whether residential, commercial, retail, or industrial. In new construction where no general illumination is provided as by overhead light strings, this can involve considerable equipment to be carried by each tradesman or by a general contractor to the site daily. Such tradesmen also need power outlets convenient to their work locations for operating their power equipment, for battery chargers, and for task lighting. They also need to carry their tools and accessories to the work site.
These needs have been met with separate work lights, whether flood lamp style or as shrouded, heavy duty bulbs, with outlet strips and extension cords for power, and with tool boxes and bags for carrying same to the sites.
No unified system is known which facilitates setting up a work site with illumination, power, and tool storage in any sort of simple device that may be multiplied and stacked for larger jobs.
It is an object of this invention to meet the stated needs of the building trades in a simple, convenient, and economic manner with a device that is intuitively easy to use.
According to the invention, a portable light comprises a container formed by a base and a side wall extending upwardly from the base, the base and the side wall defining a hollow interior space for holding tools. The side wall defines an upwardly facing open mouth to the hollow interior region. A handle is provided on the container for facilitating carrying the container and also for hanging the container from a support or other structure. Electrical power is supplied to the device through a cord that may be stored on a reel within the base, and power outlets are provided about the base for plugging in tools and additional portable light devices. A light source is built into and protected by the base of the container, so that when the container is hung by the handle the light source illuminates the surrounding work area. A stand is provided beneath the light source for supporting the container on the ground.
In one embodiment of the invention, the light source is located in and beneath the base of the container, and preferably it is protected by a protective casing of translucent or transparent material about and beneath the base. Ideally, the stand is formed by a protective frame extending downwardly from the base.
In another embodiment of the invention, the light source comprises an electrically powered bulb, and preferably at least three electrically powered bulbs arranged at 120xc2x0 intervals relative to each other around a central axis of the container. Ideally, the protective stand allows emission of light through 360xc2x0 around the central longitudinal axis.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a cable reel is provided in the container for carrying a long cable for powering the light source. Ideally, the base comprises two spaced-apart skins, and the cable reel is located between these skins. Preferably, the cable reel defines a rotational axis that coincides with the central longitudinal axis of the container.
A battery back-up power supply may be provided, and ideally, is also located between the skins of the base.
At least one electric power socket or outlet is provided on the container, and preferably, a plurality of electric power sockets are provided. Each power socket is powered from the cable on the cable reel or from the battery through a power converter of appropriate capacity, through rotary contacts or the like, for distributing 110-120-volt, AC electrical power at the site.
The container comprises a substantially cylindrical side wall extending upwardly from the base, and advantageously the side wall is of frusto-conical shape for facilitating nesting of one tool container into another. Other container shapes, as oval and rectangular, can also be used.